english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Diedrich Bader
Karl Diedrich Bader (born December 24, 1966) is an American actor, comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Batman/Bruce Wayne in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Warp Darkmatter in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Zeta in The Zeta Project. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *American Dad! (2017) - Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2017) - Maximus (ep75) *Baby Blues (2000-2002) - Kenny *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Ace (ep11), Kilowog (ep5), Lord Death Man (ep51), Matches Malone (ep50), Owlman, Solomon Grundy *Batman Beyond (2001) - Zeta/Zee (ep51) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Captain McDoon (ep3), Chef (ep3), Waiter (ep3) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2009) - Lu (ep23), Simian (ep23) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Alien Citizen (ep67), Simian *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Simian (ep34) *BoJack Horseman (2016) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001) - Agent Z/Warp Darkmatter, Doorman (ep51), Natron (ep64), Torgo (ep51), Zurg Spy (ep12) *Chowder (2007) - Mr. Sambal (ep5), Officer Snow Leopard (ep5), Sergeant Hoagie (ep5) *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006) - Wolfie (ep23), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Master of Evolution (ep4), Ox (ep4) *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Adonis *Disney's Kim Possible (2002) - Junior (ep4) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Stanley Obrowski (ep22) *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Big Hero 6: The Series (2018) - Bluff Dunder, Felony Carl *Disney Fish Hooks (2013) - Mr. McGroucherson (ep83) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015-2016) - Crick, Alien Champion (ep3), Blopp Dog (ep20), Dashiell Scamp (ep26), Dethalian Commander (ep15), Dethalian Guard (ep15), Fastidian Aide, Goon (ep6), Goon (ep13), Martine (ep23), Rock Alien (ep7), Tethoscape Alien (ep29), Trident Bot (ep30) *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2016-2017) - Martin Murphy, Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2010) - Albert, Vance Ward (ep18), Additional Voices *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2016) - Dingus Fink (ep34) *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017-2020) - Stan the Guard *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) - Abner, Andy, Trevor (ep55) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Hundun, Pig Waiter (ep52), Rabbit (ep52), Villager#1 (ep76) *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014) - The Missing Link, Alien (ep5), Amoeba#2 (ep9), Base Guard (ep19), Base Worker (ep12), Owner (ep18), Secret Service Agent#1 (ep22), Soldier (ep14), Soldier#1 (ep14), Soldier#1 (ep17), Soldier#2 (ep3), TV Announcer (ep5), Worker#2 (ep13), Worker#2 (ep21) *DreamWorks The Boss Baby: Back in Business (2018) - Junior Fancy (ep19) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2009-2012) - Rat King *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Animal Delegate#1 (ep51), Gulpy, Hardcase, Junkyard Jeff (ep50), Race Announcer (ep25) *Gargoyles (1996) - Charles Canmore (ep65), Jason Canmore *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012-2013) - Guy Gardner *Grim & Evil (2002) - Hoss Delgado *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Maximus (ep12) *Justice League: Action (2017) - Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter (ep23) *MAD (2010-2011) - Narrator (ep6), Additional Voices *Napoleon Dynamite (2012) - Male Judge (ep6), Rex *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Cupid (ep23) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2006) - Cuddly Craven (ep36), Cyrano Craven (ep36), Kid Craven (ep36) *The Batman (2006-2008) - Captain Slash (ep60), Number 1 (ep45), Shadow Thief/Sands (ep63) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Big Cop (ep2), Hoss Delgado, Moose (ep2), Pat the Baker (ep2), Zombie (ep2) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Fiskerton, Cody (ep21), Dr. Henry Chevego (ep1), Dr. Lee (ep15), Maboul, Naga#1, Robotic Voice (ep35) *The Zeta Project (2001-2002) - Zeta/'Zee' *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2015) - Jules Verne (ep69) *TripTank (2014-2016) - Cave Troll (ep4), Dad (ep1), Evil Tree (ep22) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2017) - Hydra Soldier (ep84), Kraven the Hunter, Moon Knight (ep102) *Wacky Races (2017) - Peter Perfect, Bugsy *We Bare Bears (2016) - Todd Eagle (ep40), Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003) - Uncle Evan (ep20) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) - Vol *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) - Agent Z/'Warp Darkmatter' *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Best Friends Forever (2007) - Uncle Dave *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Christmas Wishes (2006) - Uncle Dave *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Secret Adventures (2007) - Judge, Uncle Dave *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Surprise Party (2006) - Uncle Dave *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Narrator *Open Season 2 (2008) - Rufus *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Mrs. Vanders *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Brad Adams/Blue Falcon II *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - H.A.M. *Superman: Unbound (2013) - Lombard *Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017) - Tank Evans 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Green Lantern/Guy Gardner, Greenzarro 'Movies' *Bolt (2008) - Veteran Cat *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone: The Movie (2005) - John *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Guard#2 *Duck Duck Goose (2018) - Bing *Ice Age (2002) - Saber-Toothed Tiger *Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Surf's Up (2007) - Tank Evans 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Olaf, Unhygienix *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Bad Dog, Waiter 'Shorts' *Disney Tangled: The Series: Short Cuts (2017) - Stan the Guard (ep3) 'TV Specials' *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Lars, Mr. Bailey *Disney Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns (2017) - Bluff Dunder, Frantic Husband, Henchman#1, Man *Disney Big Hero 6: The Series: Countdown to Catastrophe (2018) - Bluff Dunder *Disney Milo Murphy's Law: The Phineas and Ferb Effect (2018) - Martin Murphy *Disney Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - Stan the Guard *Disney Tangled: The Series: Secret of the Sun Drop (2018) - Stan the Guard *Justice League: Action: Shazam Slam (2016) - Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter, Uthool *Korgoth of Barbaria (2006) - Korgoth, Henchman#1 *Michael Jackson's Halloween (2017) - Franklin Stein *Olive: The Other Reindeer (1999) - Zoo Director *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Hoss Delgado 'Web Animation' *DC Harley Quinn (2019) - Batman/Bruce Wayne, Goon (ep4), No Pinkie Pete (ep1), Trainer (ep2) *Justice League: Action (2017) - Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *Starship Regulars (1999) - Wilson Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups (2012) - Comet *Spooky Buddies (2011) - Hound *The Search for Santa Paws (2010) - Comet 'Movies' *Disney's The Country Bears (2002) - Ted Bedderhead Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Kilowog *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Fiskerton, Hoss Delgado *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Maximus *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Additional Voices *Surf's Up (2007) - Tank Evans *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - Hoss Delgado *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Fiskerton Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (104) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2020. Category:American Voice Actors